The present invention relates to a coating roller device which is favorable for the application of a coating material of high viscosity, in which the coating material is fed under pressure.
Conventional coating roller devices in which coating materials are fed under pressure are arranged to have coating rollers rotatably supported on supplying pipes of small diameter for the coating materials, which pipes serve also as shafts for pivotally connecting the roller bodies, whereby the coating materials supplied through the supplying pipes are fed to the insides of the cylindrical cores of the roller bodies, namely, to the annular spacing between the supplying pipes for the coating materials and the cylindrical cores of the roller bodies, which cores are provided with the outflow holes for the coating materials, from delivery holes made through the circumferential walls of the supplying pipes for the coating materials, and the coating materials within this annular spacing flow to the outside circumferential surfaces of the roller bodies from the outflow holes of the cylindrical cores for the coating materials.
In such conventional coating roller devices in which coating materials are fed under pressure, a coating material of high viscosity is forced out of the outflow holes of the cylindrical cores of the roller bodies by means of the supplying pressure for the coating material after the annular spacing inside the cylinderical cores have been filled with the coating material. Therefore, it is necessary to sufficiently increase the supplying pressure for the coating material. Also, since the annular spacing of great volume remains filled with the coating material, there is a risk that a great amount of coating material stays and hardens within the roller body particularly when the coating material is of a type which sets as a result of the chemical reaction of, for example, two constituent liquids, or any other similar type. The post-treatment of the coating material which sets and stays in the roller body needs a great amount of labor and time. These are disadvantages of the conventional coating roller devices.